The Time Has Come
by Sarahhewitt14
Summary: COMPLETE! Theresa makes Ethan walk around in her shoes...and He finally realizes what she's going through...An ET fic!
1. Chapter 1

(Theresa, thinking to her self) _You've crossed the line Ethan…you may leave me…you and Gwen may hold custody of MY daughter…but you will NOT take her out of the country…you'll find out what its like to have something taken away from you…maybe you'll understand what its like to be me for a while…)_

With that Theresa ran over to the court house…to speak with the judge.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Alistair _Crane_…and I would like to speak with the judge…as soon as…now!" Theresa said to the security guard.

"Yes, Mrs. Crane…just let me tell her that you're on your way in."

"Thank you", she said as she walked through to the judges office.

The judge walks in, "Well, please, sit down. How can I help you today Ms. Lopez Fitzgerald?

"Excuse me? My name is Mrs. Theresa _Crane_. And yes…you can help me…I am ordering you to give me sole custody of _my_ daughter, killing all rights to Gwen and Ethan Winthrop."

"Oh…Mrs. _Crane_…you know I thought I heard something about that. However, what makes you think that I would give you your custody rights back without Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop's' consent…especially after your little outburst in _my _court room?

"Do you have any idea _who_ you're talking to, hmm? Maybe I'll stress this a little clearer…I _am _Mrs. Alistair Crane. And I could make sure you're not working on this planet for the rest of your life if you don't do what I say!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. That's a goddamned promise!"

"Well, sorry to tell you, Mrs. Alistair Crane, but your "promises" don't mean anything to me…so I suggest you leave my court room right now…(the judge got up and opened the door for her to leave)…

(Feeling defeated, Theresa started to cry)

"Why are you crying?"

Sobbing, she tries to speak. "I'm...uh...I'm sorry. I—I just….I miss my daughter so much! I-I d-didn't know w-what else to do!

The judge closes the door and sits back down. "What do you mean?"

"Gwen and Ethan are……"

"Are what?

(Sighs) …Taking Jane to India….and…and I'm never going to see her again.

"Oh…"

Theresa starting to calm down, though, tears still streaming down her face. T-That's why I came her…I know that Alistair twists judges to get what he wants and I thought I could do the same thing…I'm sorry…I hate being so desperate…(Theresa starts to lose control of her emotions and starts grabbing her hair trying to make the pain go away screaming,) I'm just so confused and lost and scared and frustrated-----Carol cuts her off(Carol is the judge….I didn't want to keep using "the judge" so I'm using Carol as the judges name)

"Its ok…I understand…"

"You understand? How on earth could you understand? …Do you have kids?"

"Yea…I have 3 beautiful children" She shows Theresa a picture that was on her desk or 2 twin girls and a little boy…they couldn't have been older than 8.

"Have either of them ever been taken away from you?"

"Well no but---"

"Was there ever another woman raising _your_ child? Were they planning on taking them to another country…somewhere far enough that you'd never see them again?

Carol was speechless. She didn't know what to say…she couldn't imagine her kids being taken away from her. "I'm sorry…I wish there was something I could do".

Theresa showed hope in her eyes. "But there is. Please, you have to give her back to me. You have to give me sole custody of my Jane!

"Why shouldn't I give Ethan any custody rights? He is after all her father."

"Because…he's planning on leaving the country! If I have alone custody of her…then he won't even have a chance of bringing her with them! And anyways…its not like its going to be forever…I'll come back eventually…once he comes to his senses…and have his rights reinstated. But please…could you do this for me….one mother to another?"

She looked at the desperate and painful look on Theresa's face…she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "OK Theresa, you can have your daughter back. I am soooo sorry I took her from you in the first place. She took out the papers and signed them and handed them to Theresa.

"I am so grateful…you have no idea how much this mean to me!"

"Sure I do…I have kids too remember?"

"I'll never forget this…thank you so much!"

"You're welcome…so I'll see you later then"

"Yea…see you"

"_You won't ever take my daughter anywhere for as long she's in my custody…this was a long time coming Gwen…and especially you Ethan! How dare you even have the thought in your head of taking my daughter from me! Well that's all about to change!"_ Theresa thought on her way back to the mansion.

At the mansion 

Theresa walks through the front door and into the living room hoping to find them there…but they weren't. She hears Ethan and Gwen's voices coming down the stairs, Gwen, holding Jane and Ethan, carrying suitcases. Gwen hands Jane to one on the maids to put Jane into the stroller. Theresa walks out and tells the maid, "don't worry, you don't have to put Jane into the stroller…because MY daughter isn't going anywhere!

"Yes ma'am." And the maid walks away handing Jane to Theresa.

"THERESA…JANE IS MY DAUGHTER…SHE'S COMING WITH ETHAN AND I TO INDIA…OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT ETHAN AND **_I_** ARE THE RIGHTFUL PARENTS TO JANE!"

Theresa just laughed, putting Jane in the stroller and walked up to Gwen.

"You know what Gwen…you're so pathetic. Jane is MY daughter…or have you forgotten that Ethan and **_I_** made passionate love and created her…it wasn't you there that night…just Ethan and me".

"Theresa…" Ethan said but Theresa cut him off.

"Shut up Ethan…just shut up!"

"How dare you think that you're Jane's mother…**_I _**am Jane's mother in the courts eyes…and there's nothing you can do about it." Gwen attempts to walk over to Jane but Theresa cuts off her path.

"That's what you think…"

"What do you mean Theresa…we were both there…the judge gave Ethan and ME full custody of Jane!"

"I know that's what she said…but things change!"

"Theresa what are you talking about?" Ethan asked with curiosity.

"I'm talking about this!" She shoves the papers in Ethan's and Gwen's faces. "If you read at the top there…it says that sole custody has been given to Theresa Crane…Gwen Winthrop…not even Ethan Winthrop!"

"Theresa…how could you do this…I am her father…you can't keep her from me!"

"And I am her MOTHER! So how could you do that to me, huh? And I never said that you couldn't see her…however…we will need to take some precautions…like you won't be able to be with her without a supervisor…pretty much all the things you did you me. And I'm going to enjoy every second of it!"

Ethan was speechless…he looked into her eyes…she built up this wall of hatred and vengeance but he saw right through her. All he could see was pain…and the fact that she was so desperate to prove her point.

"Ethan! What are we going to do! I knew this would happen! I knew she'd use the Crane name to get her what she wanted!

"Sorry to inform you Gwen…but the Crane name didn't get me Jane…it was pure honesty…and hope and love for my daughter…which is something that you will NEVER understand!

With that Theresa took Jane into her arms…shot Gwen a cold look and went upstairs…leaving Gwen screaming psychotic screams about Jane being her daughter…while Ethan was just defeated….he now understood what Theresa was going through…like they always say…never judge a person…until you walk around in their shoes.

Coming:

Ethan and Theresa have a confrontation

Theresa finds proof that Gwen sent the information to the tabloid


	2. Chapter 2

Theresa walks into the nursery…and starts to cry to Jane.

"Oh my dear Jane…I've missed you so much…Gwen will never take you from me ever again…I love you so much…I just wish that Ethan could see what kind of person Gwen really was. I hate being angry with him…it breaks my heart."

Ethan, on his way to see Theresa, overhears her talking to Jane.

"You know what…I think I have to give up on this fantasy of Ethan and me together…cause for some reason…he keeps believing that I am the one that sent the information to the tabloid…when really it was Gwen and her mother…and that's why he says he can't trust me. I can't find the proof anywhere…even if it still exists…which Gwen made perfectly clear on New Years eve when she attacked me…Alistair has it…and knowing my pig of a husband…I'll never get it.

Ethan walks in suspicious of the conversation she had with Jane.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see my daughter…."

"Oh".

"…and you."

"Hmm…what for?"

"I…uh just wanted to know what you were up to. And what you were talking to Jane about."

"Well…I was just telling her how much I missed her and how much I love her to death," Theresa said as she tickled Jane in the stomach causing her to laugh.

"Really? He asked suspiciously.

"Yea, really."

"So you're saying that you didn't know I was standing outside that door listening to you talk to Jane?"

"What? You were? What did you hear?"

"Don't act like you don't know Theresa…we both know that you can twist things around so that you can have your way."

"Ethan, I swear to god that I didn't know you were there."

"Of course you didn't know…that's the way it always is with you…you're always the innocent."

"I didn't say that," Theresa laid Jane down in her crib. "I think that if you want to continue this conversation we better go somewhere else"

"Fine."

They enter Theresa's bedroom.

"So whats you game this time Theresa, hmm? Are you trying to frame Gwen with something that you did?

"You better watch it Ethan…or I'll wipe that face right off you! I never had any idea that you were listening to me talk to Jane. But I don't know why I'm even explaining myself to you…you're never gonna believe me. Especially over your perfect saint of a wife…who in reality is a scheming, pathetic, lying BITCH!"

"Theresa, attacking Gwen is going to get us nowhere."

"And neither is questioning me about your paternity. So if you'll excuse me…I have nothing left here to prove!" Theresa began to walk out but Ethan grabbed her and pulled her back and close to him by accident. They both just stopped…their faces were inches apart…they began to breath heavier with excitement…Ethan pulled her into a kiss…just a forced long overdue kiss. Theresa kissed back for a moment but pulled back and let go of his grip.

"You are some piece of work you know that…first you accuse me of lying to you…and then you kiss me…what's the matter with you?"

"Umm…I don't know what came over me….I'm sorry."

"No you're not…you and I both know why you did that…its just for the fact that you're too chicken shit to stand up to your wife…Ethan you see what you are don't you?"

"No…what?"

"You're her bitch" They both laughed.

"C'mon Theresa, you know that isn't true…"

"Oh, I do, do I? When was the last time you stood up to her?"

He raised his hand and stuck out his index point like her was going to tell her why…his mouth even opened…and he stood there for a second thinking…then he closed his mouth and le down his arm because he knew that he was ashamed that the last time he stood up to her was years ago.

"See? Told ya!"

"Fine, so what? I've never had to stand up to her…she's usually right…and she hasn't done anything wrong to me."

"Hasn't done anything wrong? Ethan, that's all she's ever done…and I thing that she's blinded you with all of her lies…only because she hasn't been caught yet…!"

"Theresa, if you're going to start with the paternity thing again…let me make this clear…I know Gwen wouldn't do that…she has my complete trust. You on the other hand have lied to me time and time again…the email was sent from your computer…why shouldn't I believe that you sent it?"

"Why would I? What did I have to gain, huh?"

Ethan starred back at her blankly.

"Now, let's talk about this…what did I have to lose?

"What?" Ethan asked.

She said softly, "…you. Why on earth would I ever risk losing you…since you're all I've ever wanted".

"I honestly don't know…"

"Ethan…I've given up on you…but I'll leave you with this…I swear on my brother Antonio's and Luis's grave that I DID NOT send that email to the tabloid……and to the fact that Gwen did." She left the room, tears streaming down her face.

"What if I'm wrong...? Ethan said…just as Theresa ran out the room.

Coming:

I know I said that Theresa would find the evidence….but I've decided that Ethan would now…so Ethan finds the evidence.

Theresa gets a surprise visit


	3. Chapter 3

Theresa left the room…and walked into the hallway…then in front of her was someone who she never thought she'd see again…someone she'd believed to be dead.

"LUIS! Oh MY GOD! YOU'LL ALIVE!" Theresa ran over and jumped into his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But how can this be…you died…we saw your body? Am I dreaming?"

"No Theresa you're not dreaming! That wasn't me…do you remember that mask that Alistair had made of me to try and break Sheridan and me up? Well…that's who was in the coffin!"

"Uhh! I hate that man! But I still can't believe you're alive and well…I've missed you so much… I don't know how I did it without you!"

Ethan, hearing the commotion goes to see what it is.

"Oh my God Luis you're alive! I can't believe this…how is this possible?"

"Winthrop?" Luis just looked at Ethan with disgust. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm here to see my sister? Get the hell away from me!"

Ethan just starring back in shock, Theresa spoke up.

"Luis, what's wrong? Why are you mad at Ethan?"

"You want to know why Theresa…? Cause he broke his promise. That's why I came here first…I knew that he was here…and I wanted to beat the living hell out of him!"

"Luis what promise?"

"The promise that he made to me…that he would protect you…and never try to keep Jane from you!"

"Luis, I can explain---"

"No you can't Ethan…nothing you say can change the fact that you let Theresa marry Alistair…and to the fact that you were planning to take Jane out of the country and let someone else be the mother of Theresa's baby…someone she gave birth of?"

"Ok, wait a minute Luis…I married Alistair all on my own…Ethan tried to stop me but I was too stubborn to listen to him…I was desperate…I wanted my child back…and I wanted Ethan."

"That's right Luis…I begged her not to marry Alistair….but she refused to listen to me."

"Ok…well what about planning to take Jane, THERESA'S daughter out of the damn country?"

"Luis, Gwen and I have custody of Jane, and Theresa was constantly attacking Gwen and torturing her about the fact that she was the one who sent the information about my true paternity to the tabloid…and at the time I was sick of it."

Luis just started to walk over…like he was about to hit him but just said, "Now look here Theresa, the man that was so together about honesty and keeping promises…has broke one…he's betrayed a promise that I trusted him with.

"Luis, its not like that---"

"Yes it is Ethan, ya know, I came here to beat the living crap out of you… but I can clearly see now that you're not even worth it."

Theresa was amazed by what Luis had said…she couldn't remember the last time that anybody had stood up for her like that…not her best friend…not Ethan…not ever her own mother.

"I guess…then…I should leave you two alone…"Ethan looked at Theresa before he turned and Theresa wiped a tear from her eye.

"Luis, that was something…I missed having you around to protect me…now only if Alistair were here…so you could kill him."

"Theresa…that's what came here to talk to you about. How could you get involved with someone like Alistair?"

Starting to cry, "I don't know Luis…why do I ever do the things that I do? I thought he'd get Jane and Ethan back for me."

"Theresa---"

"I know Luis…what was I thinking…Alistair is pure evil…he'd never help me."

"Well, at least you see that now…its just all the horrible things mama's told me…that he's done to you…it makes me sick to my stomach."

"You and me both".

They hug, "You know, I really should go…I haven't seen Sheridan yet…and I want to surprise her."

"Oh…she's going to be so excited…she blamed herself for your death…I can't imagine how happy she's going to be when you walk through that door."

"I know…I can't wait…but could I see Jane before I go…I haven't seen her in a while…you know cause I've been dead and all." They giggle.

"Of course you can…she's in the nursery…and well I think I'm going to go to sleep…today has been exhausting."

"Yea…go have a good night sleep…and maybe I'll see you in the morning."

"Yea…see ya later."

Theresa went back into her room and just plumped on the bed.

Luis came in the room…"Theresa…Jane's not in her room."

Opening her eyes with fear…"What!" Of course she is…I asked Phyllis to watch her…you know maybe she brought her down for something to drink…I'll call.

She dials the maids line…"Yes, this is Theresa…I was looking for Phyllis…have you seen her down stairs……oh…thank you."

"Luis, none of them have seen her…they say the place they've seen her was with Jane in the nursery."

Theresa runs for the nursery, realizing that Jane is gone…Theresa looks through all her drawers and realizes that her things are gone…with a note left inside one of the drawers---from Gwen. It read that she'd taken HER daughter somewhere that she'd never find them again.

'O-O my God….She's taken my baby Luis…She's taken my baby!"

"Who did Theresa?" Theresa handed him the note as Theresa started sobbing uncontrollably.

Ethan heard Theresa crying so he came in to see what was wrong.

He saw Theresa lying on the floor crying and he immediately went to her. "Theresa…what wrong?"

"Et-Ethan…our b-baby is gone! Gwen Stole her again!"

"What?" Luis handed him the note keeping in his rage for him knowing that this wasn't the time or place.

"Oh my God…Theresa I'm sorry…I never should've taken her from you…I never knew that Gwen took this idea of she being her real mother so alive in her head."

"Just get her back!"

Luis heard a noise from the closet and he opened the door only to find Phyllis tied up with tape over her mouth. He untied her and took the tape off her mouth.

"Theresa! Gwen took Jane!"

"I know Phyllis…do you have any idea where she took her…? Theresa asked hoping that gwen had let it slip when she tied up Phyllis.

"Umm…its very foggy…but…umm…I know…she said that she would take her up to the crane cabin for the night until they found a permanent spot."

Oh thank god…we can go there now Ethan…we have to go get out daughter back!"

"Yea…Let's go before they go!"

Coming:

Ethan Finds out Every secret

Theresa does something heroic


	4. Chapter 4

They arrive at the Crane cabin. Gwen's car is still there.

"E-Ethan…Gwen's car is here…that means she hasn't left yet!"

"I know, I know. But Theresa, keep your voice down…you don't want Gwen to hear you…

"Right, of course not." She whispers.

"Maybe I should go in first, and try to talk to her".

"Y-Yea…that's a good idea."

Ethan went inside Faking it he said, "Gwen…thank God I found you…I've been worried sick!"

"Ethan! I'm so glad you're here! Can you believe that Theresa was trying to take Ashlee----I mean Jane from…me? Gwen said in the heat of the moment and tried to cover it up but she knew that Ethan had heard her.

"What? Gwen did you just say Ashlee?"

"Ethan…what are you talking about? Of course not!"

"Gwen I heard you…do you think that Jane is Ashlee?"

"No---wait a minute…how did you know that I was here? It must have been that old maid Phyllis…I knew I should've killed her!"

"Gwen what are you saying?"

"Get out Ethan…I will not let you have Ashlee…She's my daughter!"

Theresa, hearing what Gwen is saying goes in.

"THERESA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Gwen, calm down."

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!...YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY DAUGHTER FROM ME…ASHLEE IS STAYING WITH ME!"

"Gwen, we need to get you help…you have to come with us!"

"No Ethan, I'm not leaving my daughter ever again! I should've known that you would go back to this slut! Even after all that I did to make you mine!"

"Gwen what are you talking about?"

"Oh for the love of God…I don't care anymore…Ethan! **I** tipped of the tabloids about your true paternity! When both my mother and your mother fell down the stairs…claiming Theresa pushed them down…they really pushed themselves down…When Alistair was raping Theresa one time…I overheard them and I blasted up the music so that you wouldn't hear…but it seems that no matter WHAT I do you ALWAYS seem to go back to her!" Gwen said all of this in one breath when she finally can for air making psychotic breathing noises.

Ethan just stood there in shock. Theresa was also in shock, but only because of the Alistair thing.

"NOW LEAVE ME AND MY ASHLEE ALONE!"

Ethan, not knowing what to do just stood there…in shock that the woman in front of him was the one that betrayed him so many times…and also the woman who thought that her child was still alive.

Theresa walked over to Gwen and got a grip of her shoulders. "Gwen, your child is gone to Heaven…I know it hurts but you've got to understand that you will see her again…when you join her. But this child here…her name is Jane. Gwen you have to grieve over the loss of your children…you can't replace them with another. I can't imagine the pain you're going through…I haven't ever lost a child to death before…and you've lost 2 children. But Gwen you need to pull yourself together…you have to be strong…and maybe someday you'll get a miracle and have a child of your own…and if not…there's always adoption. You can care for those just as if they were their own. But Gwen…you have to accept the fact that your children are gone….

Gwen, crying uncontrollably now…grabbed Theresa's shirt on her shoulders…and what Theresa thought was going to be a punch she was surprised…Gwen pulled her into a hug…

"Remember Gwen, your children will always be in your heart…forever and for always….

Ethan stood back in amazement…he could not believe what he'd just witnessed…the kind words that Theresa spoke to Gwen…even after all the horrible things she had done.

Short chapter I know…but I'll post again tomorrow…PLEASE RATE!

Coming:

Ethan and Theresa talk

Gwen's admitted to a Psychiatric hospital


	5. Chapter 5

Theresa had told Ethan to call the Psychiatric hospital and told them their situation and they came and took Gwen away after giving her a tranquilizer to calm her down…and then she fell asleep.

Theresa walked outside without her coat on and just sat down on a bench on the bridge…not caring if she froze to death. Ethan came out with her coat.

"Theresa! My God! Put your coat on…its freezing!"

"Really? Hadn't noticed." She said not moving her eyes from the spot she was starring at. Ethan pulled her coat around her.

Ethan just noticed that Theresa's eyes were completely blank…it was as if she were dead…she didn't even blink. "Theresa, what's wrong? I would think you'd be happy…you got Jane back."

"You would…wouldn't you? Ethan…I hated that in there. I can't imagine the pain Gwen is going through…and I can't believe the fact that she still thought that Jane was Ashlee. Look at what I've caused Ethan? Gwen is going to a psychiatric hospital because of me. I put her there…I'm the one that caused Gwen to lose both of her children! All because I wanted you…and I never even thought about her…I mean…I didn't realize that she was having these problems…you have to know Ethan…I never would've even----"Ethan cut her off.

"I know Theresa…but you cannot blame yourself…Gwen is not the person that I used to know…even before she was pregnant with Sarah…she's turned into something that I can't respect. Sure Gwen has felt a lot of pain Theresa…but so have you…I mean what you said to Gwen in there just blew me away. Gwen has tortured you over the past years…whether its been about sending the email, framing you for it, framing you for Rebbecca and mother's fall down the stairs...or…h-hearing Alistair r-rape you…and not tell me about it…just points out all of her vicious thoughts. And its not just from Gwen…Theresa, the pain you've endured from Alistair is enough for anyone to go insane…nobody's been there for you…even though you were the innocent here. I'm just so sorry for all the hell I've put you through…taking your daughter away from you…and planning to leave the country with her…and you never see her again…what kind of monster does that? I just want you to know how much I really love you…I hated seeing you in pain…"

"Yeah, sure Ethan, I love you too but that doesn't get us anywhere----"Ethan stopped her and put his lips on hers. Theresa didn't fight it…she kinda melted into it for a while…

"_Ethan why are you doing this to me…I love this feeling of course…your lips on mine? Forget about it! But you're married…and Gwen needs you right now…more than I do--"_

Theresa pulled away, "Ethan, we can't do this".

"What?"

"You know what…" She got up and went into the cabin realizing how cold she actually was.

"What's going on Theresa" Ethan questioned…honestly hurt that she ended the kiss.

"Ethan, what are we doing? Gwen is in the hospital…you can't just abandon her---she needs you---especially now.

"What are you talking about, aren't you the one that told me to end it with her so I could start being true to myself **and** her?"

"Yeah…but that was before I realized how unstable she was…I guess you were right…you do have a responsibility to her…and you're not going to abandon that promise because of what happened here tonight…at least not now…no matter what gwen has done…she needs somebody now. And even though she'd taken a liking to me tonight…she's not gonna want to see me."

"Theresa…I can't…she's not the person I thought she was…I don't even want to see her".

"That doesn't matter right now Ethan…what matters now is your promise!"

"You amaze me you know that?"

"I do?"

"Yeah…you have to be the most wonderful person I've ever met in my entire life! I still am processing what I witnessed here tonight… what you said to her…it was beyond what anybody in the entire world would do if Gwen had done the things to them…like she's done to you."

"That's not true Ethan…anybody would've done that."

"No they wouldn't have Theresa…never in a million years would Gwen do that for you…you were pure and good hearted more than I've ever seen before…you sincerely have a heart of gold. And that's why I can't just go back to her…not after what she's done…and especially not after what you did."

"No Ethan, you can and you will".

"No Theresa…I was talking to the doctor anyways and they said that their care is highly strict and after what's happened nobody is to see her until she's released…and I expect she'll have come to her senses by then and realize that I love you…and only you." Ethan pulled Theresa close to him…and he leaned down to kiss her. Theresa started to close her eyes but realized what was happening and pulled back out of Ethan's grip and turned back on so he wouldn't see the tears.

"Ethan…its not just about Gwen…its about you too"

"Me?"

"Yes Ethan, you! Theresa turned around now to face him not caring if he did see her cry…it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before!

"You turned my world upside down with joy when you chose me on Christmas eve over Gwen…that was the happiest day in my life. We shared amazing moments together…and I thought that our love would get us through anything…but it didn't…you actually believed that I would send that email to the tabloids…and that was the end for us...even when I had nothing to gain and everything to lose…you still thought it was me."

"Theresa…I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking"!

"Its not even about that anymore…its not a trust issue with me anymore…its with you!"

"Ethan…as much as I want to believe that you're going to leave Gwen and be with me after she's released from the hospital…I can't help shake the feeling that you'll go back to her…she is your wife after all. She'll be able to manipulate you into thinking that it was just her anger towards me that drove her to do those things".

"Theresa…that's insane".

"Is it Ethan? You've brought my hopes up and then shot them down a million times before…and I think that if you break my heart one more time…I don't know if I'll be able to handle it".

"Theresa…you don't have to worry about that…believe me!"

"I wish I could" she said as a single tear strolled down her face. She began to walk towards the door and she spoke softly…I wanna go home". With that she left the cabin and got in the back seat of the car with Jane. Ethan came shortly, the whole ride home was complete silence…Theresa eventually fell asleep next to Jane in her car seat and Ethan would briefly glance through his rearview mirror…looking at the woman she loved more than anything in the world…a woman who'd saved his unworthy neck twice…and woman whose heart had been broken numerous time…but none other than him.

PLEASE RATE!

Coming:

Ethan tells Theresa news about Gwen…

Gwen's released from the hospital…with a baby


	6. Chapter 6

Around 9 months have passed…Ethan and Theresa are constantly going back and forth…kissing…Theresa telling that he has to prove his love and when Gwen comes out of the hospital he has to still want the same things.

Ethan enters the nursery where Theresa is dressing Jane.

"Hey".

"Hey…what's up?"

"Umm…I have news about Gwen…she's being released from the hospital…today."

"Oh…really? Well it has been what? Nine months?"

"Yep…it only seems like yesterday she went there".

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah…well apparently she has big news."

"Big news? What kind of news?"

"I don't know…she wouldn't say…but she did say that it would change our lives forever."

"Well…I already know what it is".

"You do"?

"Yeah…she's come up with a scheme to make you hers…and completely block me out of the picture."

"Theresa…you know you're probably right…like you said…she's had 9 months to think of something…I was hoping that she would finally grow up and realize that I'm never going to be hers!" This brought a smile to Theresa's face.

"Really?" Ethan walked closer to her.

"And once I prove myself to you…no matter what Gwen does…we will be together."

"Ethan don't get my hopes up…you have to face her first".

"I know…I know…and its going to happen sooner rather than later…she's stopping by the mansion later on."

"Well…I guess I should prepare myself for the worst…"

"Theresa I'm telling you theres NOTHING that Gwen can do that'll make me go back to her….she's changed…and I don't like the change she's made."

"Yea…well…Ethan…I hope you're right." You want to take Jane and Little Ethan for a walk?"

"Yea…why not"?

They take them for a walk and return before the time Gwen said she was going to arrive.

They stood in the porch…waiting for them to arrive hand in hand. Then she walked in…alone…with a baby.

"Hi, everybody!"

"Hello, Gwen" They said in unison.

"Well, I'm just so glad to be back---"

"Gwen…is that a baby?"

"Yea…she's my beautiful little girl!"

"Your beautiful little girl? Theresa said forming tears in her eyes and she let go of Ethan's hand knowing what would happen.


	7. Chapter 7

She's yours Gwen? Ethan said looking worried…had Gwen had a baby while she was in the hospital? She was gone 9 months after all.

Yes…Ethan she's mine…her name is Lily."

"I c-can't believe this" Theresa said as tears fell down from her eyes. She walked away and turned back on.

Ethan noticed Theresa turned around, and he turned around too. "Theresa…don't worry…we'll get through this…I am still keeping my promise…believe me!"

Ethan turned around and faced Gwen before Theresa had a chance to respond. "So, Gwen…how could you not tell me that you were pregnant?"

"What? I wasn't pregnant!"

"What? Then how do you have this baby? And why did you call her yours? Ethan asked curiously…Theresa also turned around to see what she was talking about.

"I said she was mine because…well she will be."

"Sorry, I don't follow…"

"Umm…how do I say this…I've met someone."

Both Ethan and Theresa were stunned and could barely get out words.

Y-you've met someone? In the psychiatric hospital? Ethan said choking out the words.

"Yes…he umm…had lost his wife in a tragic accident…and a about 6 months ago he was admitted to the hospital…and we kinda connected. This is his daughter."

"Wow…well…this won't be as hard as I thought it would be…uh, Gwen, could you sign these---Gwen cut him off.

"---Divorce papers? Gwen said taking them out of her bag. They both laughed. Ethan brought them over to a table to sign them.

Gwen and Theresa were left alone.

"Theresa, I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes…I can't believe what you said to me there at the cabin that night…I know I wouldn't have done it…especially after all the horrible things I've done to you."

"Well, you're welcome."

"And secondly, I want to apologize. I am so sorry for all the things that I've done to you in the past…it was insanely childish of me…and cruel."

"Well…thank you Gwen….but you know I wasn't perfect either…we've both done things that we're not proud of…"

"Yea…but you did them out of love…it was just revenge for me. But I've grown up a lot these past couple months…I've experienced something that I never felt with Ethan…I think its true love! Gwen lifted her had showing an engagement ring.

"Wow…nice rock."

Theresa I know that this is way out of line…but would you be my maid of honour…I'd really love it if we could become friends. But I totally understand if you say no."

"Wow…I'm speechless……of course I'll be your maid of honor!" They hug as Ethan returns.

"What the hell is going on in here? You two, hugging?"

"Oh Ethan please…we're sooo over that! They said in unison.

"Ok…"

Just then a man entered the mansion.

"Oh, honey you're here! Ethan, Theresa…I'd like you to meet my fiancée Josh."

"Fiancée?"

"Yep…"

"Gwen I'm so happy for you! They hug"

"Thank you for all the support".

"Umm…theresa?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be ok if I saw Jane? I never really got any closure with her."

"Sure…and you won't need closure…from now on you're aunty Gwen."

"Oh my god…thank you so much!"

Ethan, why don't you take Gwen to see Jane."

"Sure."

Theresa was left alone with Josh when little Ethan came running in.

"Hey honey".

"Hi mommy"

"Wow..he looks just like his father…but he does have your nose."

"His father?"

"Yeah…like Ethan…especially around the eyes and mouth…its incomparable."

Theresa just stood there sizing up little Ethan…when Gwen and Ethan came back down."

"Ya know Josh…we're going to miss our flight if we don't go now!"

"Are you guys going somewhere?

Yea…we decided to go away on a little vacation…I think it'd be batter to see some sun?"

"Well…you're welcome to use the crane jet…I'll call them now."

"Wow…thanx Theresa!"

"Well its done…you can go when you're ready."

"Lets go right now…I can't wait! See you guys later."

"See ya!" Ethan and Theresa said.

And Gwen was gone…no longer a threat of being an obstacle.

PLEASE RATE!

Coming: Theresa says to Ethan that she still needs time…but she has other plans.


	8. Chapter 8

"Theresa, did you hear that"?

"Hear what"?

"The door shut behind Gwen…as in—no longer a threat to us being together?"

"Oh…yeah…I heard that…"

"Why do you sound so disappointed?"

"I'm not disappointed—I 'm just in a bit of a shock".

Ethan walked up to her, pulled are close and pushed back the hair that was in her eyes. "Yeah…I never expected that to happen either. But now we can finally be together…the way you and I have always wanted." Ethan leaned in for a kiss but Theresa turned her head causing him to kiss her cheek.

"I need time."

"What?"

"I-I need a little more time…to uh process this…"

"Theresa…we've been waiting nine months to be together".

"And that means you can wait a little longer…listen…just wait until the morning…I just really need a good nights sleep…and then…maybe who knows what will happen."

Ethan, obviously disappointed was very upset that Theresa and him hadn't made love on that very floor…but why was she doing this…finally when its possible to be together…she turns her back.

---Later that Night---

Theresa goes out to Ethan's room and while he's asleep…she carefully takes a swap and rinses out his mouth with it, puts it in a plastic bag, does the same to little Ethan and sends it to the lab. Now…it would only be 48 hours until the results came back…and she wanted to wait until then before anything happened…but she had to wait 2 whole days…how was she going to keep her hands off Ethan…especially when he was encouraging her to do so.

---The Next Day---

"Good morning" Ethan said with a devious smile on his face.

Nervous…cause she hated that face(it madder her melt). "M-morning".

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well…you?"

"Well…I had the most wonderful dream…but I hope that it's a prediction of the future" Ethan said in a flirty way.

"Oh…stop it Ethan…you know…I think I'm still kinda tired….I think I'll go back to bed. Theresa said as she got up from the table. Ethan got up as she tried to pass him.

"Theresa…you're going back to bed?"

"Umm…yea…I guess…I never got as good of a night sleep as I though I did." Theresa said pretending to yawn.

"No Theresa, you're avoiding me".

"Why would I do that"?

"You tell me".

"Listen…you're being foolish…I'm just tired….I'll be down later…." She lied…she had every intention of staying out of the mansion for as long as she could…that is until the results came back.

"Fine…but you better". With that Theresa rushed off…somewhere where Ethan wouldn't look for her…but where…maybe she should just get a hotel room…yes that's what she would do…just for a couple days…and then she would be back and everything would be perfect.

Later that day

"Where in the world is Theresa…she can't be asleep still!"

He entered Theresa's room…to find her not here…Phyllis came around the hallway.

"Hey Phyllis…do you know where Theresa is?"

"No Ethan, I saw her leave…but that was early this morning…like around 8."

"Oh…o-ok..thanks…Where the hell are you Theresa? And why are you avoiding me? What are you questioning?

Ethan spent the entire day searching every place Ethan knew that Theresa had been to…but with no luck. He slept that night horribly…with nightmare of Theresa leaving him.

Theresa was becoming very impatient with these results…"one more day"…she kept telling herself…and she fell asleep.

The Next Day

Ethan woke up in a cold sweat…he had a horrible feeling that Theresa just didn't want to be with him anymore…maybe that's why she needed "time"…to break it to him. Well…he wasn't going to let Theresa hold all the cards…he would leave… and only return when Theresa was ready…he wasn't going to beg her anymore…no he would just go! So he did…he left a note for Theresa…telling his location…but that was all…no "I love you or anything…just that he had gone down to LA…at the crane place they'd stayed at a few years ago…Theresa would have to come to him if she wanted to have him…no more games.

"OMG…Ethan is little Ethan's father. How could I not have seen it before…when I think of it now…he's the splitting image of him. Theresa was so excited…she just ran as fast as she could…she wanted to get to Ethan…make love to him…tell him the GREAT news and be that family…their family.

Theresa entered Ethan's room…quietly…she didn't want to wake him yet…she wanted to surprise him…she slowly made her way over to his bed…and realized that he wasn't there…she turned on the light…and there was a note on his bed…"Oh no…this completely sucks…now I have to go all the way to LA…this blows! I really wanted to do this tonight." So Theresa packed a few things and boarded the jet…it'd be hours before she would arrive…GRR…but that wasn't going to stop her from getting Ethan.

Coming: Ethan and Theresa reunite


	9. Chapter 9

Theresa went out in LA and bought the most sexiest night gown she could ever imagine…she wanted tonight to be perfect…so then she went to the grocery store and pick up two baskets of strawberries, whip cream and ice cream…tonight was going to be perfect.

At the Apartment

"Uhh…how could I just leave…Theresa…why haven't you called or anything? I hate this…maybe I gave her the easy way out…maybe this was what she wanted…to make me leave her…well…I guess I'll just go to bed…even if it is only 10:00…I'm way too depressed to do anything else…" Ethan thought.

"Theresa entered the crane apartment. Ok…I just have to get in the bathroom and change into this…hopefully Ethan doesn't hear me".

She changed into a black lacey short gown…she hoped Ethan would love it. So she opened the bedroom door…she saw Ethan back on from her taking off his shirt…showing him muscular body. She slowly walked behind him and grazed her fingers down his back. Ethan almost got weak in the news…and before her turned around she softly spoke.

"Theresa?" He knew her touch as Theresa expected he would. He turned around…and never even took notice of what she was wearing…he couldn't take his eyes off of hers. He took her into his arms…and just hugged her…like he was so happy that she'd come for him…and Theresa pulled away from him.

"Ethan…you weren't planning on running away were you…cause that would really upset me….

Theresa walked forward causing Ethan to fall on the bed. Theresa climbed on top of him…Ethan now taking notice of what she was wearing.

"Wow…you look incredible! He breathed.

"Well…it was just something I threw on…but I think that's enough talk don't you."

Theresa lowered the top half of her body down t Ethan's…she leaned in to kiss him…noticing Ethan was preparing for that kiss…one he'd been waiting for, for nine months…she teased him, changing her direction…she kissed his neck.

"God Theresa…what are you doing to me."

Theresa just giggled…and put the guy out of his misery…she placed her lips on his…and soon as they touched…they both let out a sigh…a sigh of pure happiness…and then the kiss became more passionate…now it was about experiencing what their love could do…by making love…over and over again…Feeding strawberries to each other…Eating Whip cream off each other…until they fell asleep in ecstasy.

---Morning---

Theresa woke up…Ethan was still asleep…she just watched him…he had a smile on his face. He squirmed…and slowly opened his eyes…only to catch Theresa's.

"Well…good…morning! Theresa said in between kisses.

"Oh its way up there in the best mornings ever!"

"Me too." Theresa comforted herself around Ethan's arms.

"Soo….what do you wanna do today?"

Ethan put a devious look on his face.

"I said today…not tonight…I already know what we're doing tonight."

"Oh well…do you think we could fast forward the rest of the day and just be there again…you know tonight?"

"Oh, Ethan…you can wait…and you will". Theresa said getting up on the side of the bed, putting her foot down…in her cute little way that drove Ethan crazy.

"Come here" Ethan tugged on her arm and pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionately.

"Hmm…maybe we can just pretend its not today yet…huh?"

"I completely agree" He smiled and cupped her face and kissed her again…and they made love once more.

"Wow…that was incredible!"

"It sure was…now I was thinking about taking a shower…wanna join me Ethan?"

"Do I?" Theresa got out of bed and held out her hand for Ethan to grab. She tugged him out of bed and they got in the shower.

"Theresa, do you know how good you look when you're wet?"

"I could ask you the same question…" She leaned in and kissed him…and then remembered what she had to tell him.

They got out of the shower…cut off by Theresa….

"What is it you need to tell me?"

"Get dressed first…and then I'll tell you."

---20 mins later---

"Ok Theresa…tell me what this big news is."

"Ok…this is going to be a bit of a shock…but it's the reason I waited after Gwen left to be with you…I just wanted that night to be full of happiness …and then I got so caught up in---you know" Ethan and Theresa boh smiled…"that I completely forgot about it…"

"Well…don't keep me in expense any longer…what is it?"

"Umm…you're little Ethan's father."

"What? How?"

"How? You really need me to answer that question? They both laughed.

"No I just meant that why did you decide to get the tests done…what drove you to do it?"

Then Theresa told him how Josh told her how he looked like Ethan...blah, blah, blah.

"O my God…have you told him?"

"No I thought you would want to tell him yourself."

"Wow…this is amazing! Lets go home now…I want to see him."

"I already called the jet…they're ready for us."

"Great…let's go!"

Back in Harmony

"Hey little guy…I have some great news for you. I'm your daddy!"

"What! YAY! I always knew you were my daddy! I love you daddy…"

"I love you too……son." A tear dropped from Ethan's eye…which made Theresa tear…it was really beautiful. Little Ethan went back to playing with his toys and Ethan got up.

Theresa walked over to him. "how's it feel? You have a son and a daughter."

"More amazing than…than I could have ever imagined." Ethan's eyes bulged open then…"THERESA! You're free from Alistair…he can't keep little Ethan now…!"

"Oh my God you're right! She jumped into his arms"

"God this is so perfect!"

"I know…Alistair is OUT of the picture…he can't hurt me or little Ethan anymore---"

"Not that…this...our home…our family…"

Our family? Theresa asked with joy.

"Yes Theresa, OUR family…and this here is perfect…and you are too….God I love you so much…I don't know how I did it all those years without you."

"Well…don't think about it…cause you'll never have to worry about that ever again!" Theresa leaned in for a kiss and then they both went and played with Jane and little Ethan…their family.

The End! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
